Doctor's Orders
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: Nico has to stay in the infirmary for 3 days with Will Solace..


**hey GUYS! so I finished BoO and I'm basically an emotional wreck omg but Solangelo is my new favorite thing and Im obsessed ok ok. BoO was great wow and I can't believe it's over.**

Nico smiled to himself. it felt good to finally get the weight off his shoulder. The weight he'd been lifting had felt like all the rubble he'd seen back in Ancient Greece. Yeah, it'd literally been that much. He almost felt like a brand new Nico.

He returned to Will Solace, who was wearing a cheeky grin, which made Nico's feel lightheaded in a way he didn't think had anything to do with the immense amount of shadow travel he'd done In the past few days.

"I'm ready to start my 3 days of rest." Nico grumbled, even though he could feel the skeletal butterflies again.

Will's blue eyes sparkled, "Great, I already have a bed made up for you."

When they got to the infirmary, Nico could see that Will did indeed have an empty bed for him. Will pulled back the thin hospital covers and patted the bed.

Nico climbed in hesitantly, "I still don't think this is nessecary. I mean, I'll help you out cutting bandages or-"

"Shut up, death boy. Or I will literally chain you to this bed."

Nico raised his eyebrows and felt his face grow increasingly warm.

Will laughed it off, "Wow, didn't mean to make that sound sexual in any way." Nico felt even more embarrassed now.

How was the son of Apollo able to say those words so nonchalantly while Nico got hot and flustered at any mention of a word with a string of the letters s-e-x.

Will tucked him and added, "You're not even calling me out for calling you Death Boy? Geez, you do really need rest.."

Nico mumbled something under his breath darkly. "Don't you have other patients to be attending to?"

"Yes." Will said and sat on the edge of Nico's bed, making the springs squeak.(which thankfully covered the sound Nico made) "Hmm. This blanket situation will not do. I'm going to get you some more."

Nico began to protest, "I don't want-"

"Too bad, you're getting more blankets. Doctor's orders." He chuckled. Will Solace was having way too much fun with this.

Quicker than you could blink, Will was bad with a mountain of blankets. "Look, I even found one with little skulls on it!"

"Cute." Nico said grimly as Will wrapped him up in the skull blanket. (Nico was going to have to remember to take that back to his cabin.)

Will put a hand on Nico's shoulder, giving him that unfamiliar electric feeling again. . That was totally not ok. "Please do me a favor and really try to get some rest. I. Know what I'm talking about, and you need some good ole infirmary time more than anything right now."

Solace? Really? Could he have found anyone more contrast than himself? Will was this shining bundle of sunshine and Nico was.. Anything but sunshine and happiness.

~0~

"Rise and shine, death boy! Let's see, you slept about a total of 25 hours!" Will solace exclaimed. He looked about as tired as Nico had been the day before. He had massive dark circles, but His blue eyes still twinkled.

Nico sat upright, the skull blanket still firmly wrapped around his body like a mummy. "I slept a whole day?"

"Yeah. Did I not tell you that you were tired?"

Nico had to agree, the sleep had felt extremely good. He also noticed that there were bandages and various ointments on his body. Will had clearly been at work while he was passed out. The idea of Will touching him like that made Nico feel lightheaded.

Will was holding a bowl of oatmeal. Nico wrinkled his nose. He'd never been a big fan of it. "Want some?" He held out the bowl, "or would you prefer if I fed it to you. A little 'here comes the airplane' and whatnot?"

"Gods no, I'll definitely pass on that." Nico said with a smile.

Will smiled back, "Smile more, Nico. It suits you better than a frown."

the remaining portion of the day was spent by Nico attempting to escape the infirmary, only to be put back to bed by will every time.

"Come on, Solace! You can't keep me here forever. I've slept enough and I'm covered in this gunk."

"It's medicinal ointment!"

"Whatever.."

Will looked ready to argue, but then gave a small smile. Nico had always perceived Will to be, like, the chilliest dude ever, to have infinite levels of chill. But really, he was about as stubborn as they come.

"Fine. But, if I let you go, you have to promise me that-"

Nico cut him off mid sentence, "yeah, yeah. That I'll get plenty of rest and take my vitamins. Whatever." He stopped, but then decided to do something he'd been wanting to do for a while now.  
>"Promise me this. That you'll meet me by the beach at 10."<p>

Will grinned, "On the River Styx."

* * *

><p>sorry if there were grammar mistakes I did this on my iPad *cringe*<p>

~Lola


End file.
